Feanorians Movie Chronicles
by Sofia1987
Summary: The son's of Fëanor discover a TV in the middle of nowhere and along with it, a bunch of movies. They decide to try this thing out, and they might never be the same again. Occasionally guest appearances of other characters, but it will mostly involve the brothers. Don't forget to read and review. I hope you will like it.
1. The son's of Feanor's great discovery

**AN: **This is my first story I write in English, so if there's any grammatical errors, please tell me. Read, review and enjoy!

The seven sons of Fëanor where assembled in front of a big tv screen that had apperead out of nowhere and Feanor had ordered his sons to check out what this object might be. Maedhros was scratching his head in confusion while he inspected this…thing, for the lack of a better word. (Of course they didn't know it was a TV, since it's not supposed to exist in Middle-Earth. Anyway, move on with the story)

"This might been the strangest thing I've ever seen" said Maglor.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" asked Amrod.

"Let's stab it and see what happens" said Caranthir.

"Is that your answer to everything? Violence?" said Maedhros and gave his third younger brother the 'you're such an idiot'-look.

"It has worked before" said Caranthir and glared back. He seemed to forget that it also has backlashed pretty badly, but oh well.

"Not this time, brother" said Celegorm and touched the bizarre "thing" carefully. "It's not alive."

"Hey guys, I found something!" Curufin shouted. The others gathered around him. It was a note of sorts.

"What does it say?" asked Amras(Yes, in this story both Feanor and Amras are still alive, cause it's my story)

"Dear Feanorians" said Curufin, reading outloud. "You guys have had too much too do lately. Enjoy this tv and movies. You deserve a break. Sincerely, the 21st Century"

"Tv? Movies? What in the name of Valar is that?" said Caranthir.

"Well, my guess is that this big thing is a 'TV', whatever that is" said Maedhros. He saw a bunch of flat books of sorts and lifted them up to inspect them. "And these must be 'Movies'" (I have always said that Maedhros is the brain of the bunch. The only working one, anyway. Except for when he fell for Morgoth's trap…okey, forget what I just said)

"The 21st Century? That's ages away! How is this even possible?" Celegorm said.

"It can't be more impossible than that we live in a place where litteraly everything is confusing" said Maglor.

"You know, this 21st guy have a point. We _do_ deserve a break." Said Curufin. " So I say we should try this thing out"

"But how? We don't know how this…TV work" said Amras.

"I found another note. It says 'Instructions'. If we follow them it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okey, let's try this then!" said Maedhros. "What should we do first, Curufin?"

"Uhm" said Curufin and turned a page. "Find the ON button. Push it."

Celegorm, very carefully and slow, went forward to the TV and after a while finally found a circle shaped button and, you guessed it, pushed it. The TV immediately made a whoosh-sound which caused everyone to jump and stare at the TV suspiciously.

"Now what?" asked Celegorm and turned his head to Curufin.

"Use the remote control and push on the button called Menu"

"And what in the name of Middle-Earth is a remote control?!"

"My guess is that small, squarelooking thing at your feet" said Caranthir. Celegorm picked it up and pushed on the Menu button and on the Tv Screen it appeard a lot of options.

"And now you should push play, but first we must pick a movie" said Curufin.

"Let's just pick the first one on the pile and get over with it" said Caranthir.

"Alright" said Maedhros and picked the first 'DVD', which they apparently were called, and said. "Gladiator"

"What is a Gladiator?" asked Maglor.

"Look, I know I'm the smartest out of all of us, but I don't know everything!" Maedhros said annoyed.

"There's a text on the back, that might explain it" said Amrod. Maedhros turned the DVD and read:  
>"Gladiator is the story of a roman commander called Maximus. His family gets murdered and are doomed to slavery himself. To win his freedom, he must fight deadly battles on battle arenas infront of a crowd. Obsessed to get revenge for his dead family, Maximus goes back to Rome and once again meets the man that ruined his life, Emperor Commodus."<p>

"Sounds pretty awesome" said Caranthir. "Let's watch it!"

"Why aren't i surprised?" Maedhros mumbled but gave the DVD to Celegorm whom put it into the DVD and pushed play.

The brothers took their seats and waited tensely.

"You know" said Curufin. "I'm actually excited for…"

"Hush!" said Caranthir. It's about to start!"

The music began to sound from the screen and everyone fell silent.


	2. Gladiator-From the elve's perspective

**AN: **This is a so called "special" chapter, where specific scenes are described and the Feanorians are coming with spontaneus comments. Just for pure entertainment. Enjoy!

***The opening scenes where the big battle takes place and Maximus says the immortal line: 'What we do in this life echoes in eternity'***

"Hm, seems the mortals battle technics has improved a lot" said Maedhros.

"Who cares about their technics, look at their armors!" said Celegorm.

"Why does Maximus were a huge fur, though?" Amras asked. "That thing must be quite in the way when you using a sword."

"Apparently Maximus must be freezing" answered Caranthir with his eyes glued to the screen.

"What kind of name is Maximus, by the way?" said Curufin. "I thought my name was ugly."

"Can everyone please shut up now!" Maglor shouted.

***The scene where Maximus escapes his impending execution***

"Sweet moves" Celegorm said impressed.

"I could do that too" said Caranthir. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I wonder how he learned that" said Amrod.

"Maybe this comes as a surprise for you, Amrod, but it's called 'practice'" said Maedhros ironically.

***The scene where Maximus goes home and find his wife and son murdered***

"Okey, I know we have done some really bad things" Caranthir said slowly. "But that..That's just…awful. Poor guy"

"I know" said Maedhros. "Doesn't this roman guys have some decency? I mean, you don't kill children! You just don't!"

"Blame the Quintus guy, he betrayed his own friend" said Amras.

"Quintus…another horrible name" said Curufin.

***The scene where Commodus kills his father to become Emperor***

The brothers sits with gaping mouths, stunned over what they just witnessed.

"Wow" Amrod said at last. "Talk about having issues"

"You all say all the time that _I_ are screwed up" Caranthir said and pointed to the screen. "I'm not _that _screwed though"

"Why are he so obsessed to get the power, though?" Maglor asked.

"Maybe he's tried so hard to impress his father and to get his love and attention that he gets so desperate that…wait a minute, that sounds familiar" said Curufin.

Everyone just looked at him, deadpanned.

"You don't say" Celegorm said with a voice full of sarcasm.

***The scene where Maximus just defeated a bunch of guys and angry asks the crowed if they are not entertained***

"Way to go, Maximus! Show them who's boss!" Caranthir yelled at the screen.

"He can't hear you, you know" Maglor pointed out. "And you route for Maximus?"

"What?" said Caranthir. "Just because I've got a bad reputation I must route for the bad guy? Screw you, Maglor!"

"I just asked a question…" said Maglor but was hushed by a glance from Maedhros.

"I wonder how the crowd would have reacted if he actually had hit someone when he throwed the sword" Curufin said.

"Well, they are there to watch some guys slaying each other, so they would have probably re-joiced" Maedhros said. "A bunch of sadistic weirdos, those romans."

"Have you guys noticed something? There are no elves in this movie" Amrod suddenly said. An awkward silence fell.

***The scene where Maximus just releaved himself to Commodus.***

"Why didn't he kill him when he had the chance? What an idiot!" said Celegorm.

"Maybe because the emperor's young nephew was with him" Maglor pointed out.

"Did you see Commodus face? Ha! He thought Maximus was dead, and it turns out he's not. Not according to plan, obviously" Caranthir said.

"What's the nephews name?" Curufin asked.

"Lucius, I think. Why?" answered Maedhros.

"Dear Eru, what's the matter with all the names in this movie?" Curufin said and shaked his head.

"Says the guy who named his own son Celebrimbor" said Celegorm.

"What are you implying?" said Curufin.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing"

***The scene where Maximus and Lucilla shares a moment and kiss.**

"Didn't his wife die just two hours ago?" Amrod asked confused.

"Maybe the grieving process is shorter for mortals" suggested Amras.

"Or maybe, in the movie, it have passed a couple of years" said Maedhros.

"Even if it hasn't, who can blame him? She's really pretty" said Curufin. "Well, not like Galadriel or Luthién, but pretty nontheless."

"The looks of the mortals has apparently evolved" said Caranthir.

"Yeah, kind of different from the types of Haleth, eh, Caranthir? Celegorm said teasingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Caranthir said with a blush on his face.

"Sure you don't" Celegorm said with a smug smirk.

***The ending scene, where Maximus defeated Commodus and dies, finally at peace, seeing walking to his family***

"So, that's how the place of the mortal spirits looks like? I have always wondered" Maglor said.

"But how can the guys that made the movie know about that? Shouldn't they be dead first?" Amrod asked. "Did they die, but came back again, just to make the movie?"

"Amrod" Maedhros said kindly. "Stop talking before your brain collapse."

"It was awesome how they carried away Maximus body, but left Commodus to lay there like the piece of dirt he was" Caranthir said.

"And it's good to know that Maximus friends became free again." said Amras and they all agreed.

"This was awesome! Let's watch another one!" said Celegorm.

"Okey!" said Maedhros and picked up another DVD. "This one is called…"  
>"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SILMARILLS IS GOING ON HERE?!"<p>

The brothers screamed in surprise and turned their heads. There stod Fëanor, with flames of fury in his eyes.

'


	3. The Godfather himself joins in

Fëanor glared at his sons disappointingly. Here they where enjoying themselves instead of doing something constructive! Searching for the silmarills, for example.

"Atar!" Maedhros said and jumped out of his seat. "I've got an explanation…"

"And it better be a good one!" said Fëanor with crossed armes and stared at his firstborn. Maedhros swallowed. Fëanor was a pretty scary guy to begin with, but where extra scary when his grey eyes litteraly glowed with the intensity of fire(Miriel surely knewed what she was doing when she named him)

"You see" Maedhros started "We figured out that this thing is a 'TV' and you can watch movies on it. It's kind of entertaining, really."

"We didn't actually figure it out. We found a note that explained it to us" Maglor pointed out.

Fëanor gave Maedhros a questioning look.

"A TV? What in the world is that?"  
>"Are you blind? You're looking at it!" said Caranthir.<p>

Fëanor gave the most hot-tempered of his sons a look that made him whimper and hide behind Celegorm. Then he slowly let his eyes turn to this 'TV'thing.

"Something tells me that this thing is not good for you" he said. "We should destroy it."

"Aw, come on Atar!" the twins whined simultaneously. "You just saying that because you don't like modernities."

"Modernities? Is that even a word?" Celegorm asked confused.

"It is, actually" Maglor answered.

"I don't care if this thing is funny or not, I don't like it. And it's not because it is a 'modernity'" said Fëanor and made ironic quote signs with his fingers (That mental image, folks!) "It obviously _is_ bad for you, because all you seems to do is sit in a chair for hours and watch moving pictures!"

"You make it sound like it's a total waste of time" said Celegorm.

Fëanor just sighed. It appears that his sons has very hard to understand a point.

"And besides, we deserve a break" said Curufin.

"Says who?" Fëanor asked with irritation in his voice.

"This guy named 21st Century" said Curufin and gave his father the note. Fëanor read it, then ripped it in thousand pieces and throwed them away.

"As far as I know, this 21st Century person is not your father and therefore, he's not a person you should obey" said Fëanor.

Maedhros didn't like the way this conversation was going, so he approached the subject in an different way.

"But Atar" he said in his most convincing voice "Maybe this person meant that also you deserves a break"

"Do I look like a person that needs a freakin break?" Fëanor growled and glared at Maedhros who yelped.

"As a matter of fact, yes" said Caranthir. Maglor gave him a look that said 'shut-up-NOW-before-he-kills-you-you-idiot' and then cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Maedhros has a point, Atar. We where about to see another movie, why don't you join us so you can see for yourself?"

"Yeah, come on now, spend some quality time with your sons!" Curufin encoraged. Fëanor still looked sceptical. Then he sighed.

"Okey, fine. But only this time!" While he took a seat Fëanor mentally slapped himself to give in. He was the freakin High King for crying out loud, and the boys should give in to his wishes, not the other way around. Needles too say, Fëanor was _not_ a happy camper.

"What is the next movie, Maedhros?" Amrod asked.

"Let's see…It's called 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'. It's a story about a princess in a far away kingdom who's hated by her stepmother and wants her dead. The princess escapes and are discovered by seven dwarves who let her live with them. All is well, until one day…"

"Until what?" Caranthir asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't'say" Maedhros answered.

"That would kind of spoiling everything if it did." Said Maglor

"Can we just watch the stupid movie already?!" Fëanor yelled and Celegorm hurried to put the movie in the dvd player and push on play and silence fell once again when the movie started.


End file.
